Osaka Love Story
by Naomi.Di
Summary: Heiji finally confessed his feelings. How does the girl react?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

 **A/N** : Konnichiwa, Minna-san!

So, suddenly I got the idea to give a little extra story in Detective Conan The Movie 21.

Eer, but what I want to ask is, in the movie, does the karuta match taking place in Kyoto? I'm not sure ...

Well, what if we just think so, eh? I hope you don't mind this little mistake (if it turns out I was wrong) XP

Anyway, I hope you'll still enjoy this story! Please give me a review!

Thanks!

* * *

Heiji Hattori frowned in wonder.

His brilliant brain is full of questions about ... what else if it's not about the ponytailed girl who's currently walking following him _quietly_.

He repeat, quietly!

Usually she's so fussy, talkative and cheerful, that sometimes she makes him upset and even rebukes her which then ends with the two of them going to fight for several hours, then getting along again, and so on and so on, just as the earth revolves around the sun.

But no, not today.

If Heiji used to think he would be very grateful if Kazuha could just shut up for a while, on the contrary, now he was even wondering and becoming uneasy himself when in the end Kazuha was just _this_ quiet.

They were on their way back to Osaka after attending the karuta tournament in Kyoto, which unexpectedly, they meet a girl who claims to be Heiji's future wife, and since then Kazuha has become ... _weird_.

What's wrong with her? Is she suddenly not feeling well? Even though it looks like she's fine.

Anyway, Heiji still holds these questions to himself.

But, when Kazuha almost fell tripping on her own feet several times ...

Not concentrating when crossing the road, she had walked before the lights for pedestrians turned green, so she was almost hit by a car, if Heiji didn't rush to pull her to the edge ...

To Heiji's annoyance, Kazuha even seemed to daydream when crossing the road!

Is she crazy? She wants to kill herself?

Well then, Heiji decided this was the time to question her!

"Alright, you ahou! What's wrong with you? Why all of a sudden you are like someone who is confused and lost consciousness, you almost even hit by a car! Are you okay?".

This time Heiji was really sure, there's something wrong that was disturbing Kazuha's mind because Kazuha just stared at him blankly, when she finally answered "I'm fine". She even ignored when Heiji called her ahou!

It-never-happened-before!

Heiji took a deep breath, trying to be patient.

"Kazuha, you're Miss Ahou! You know you can't lie to me, I wonder why you still try it! Tell me what's bothering you, I'll take care of it for you!".

Kazuha was quite shocked when she heard Heiji's words just now. She did not expect that!

But, telling Heiji what she thinks ...

What is disturbing her mind ...

No! Heiji will definitely tease her all out! Not to mention, that means she will indirectly make Heiji know that she likes him. With his smart brain, Kazuha is sure, Heiji will immediately be able to analyze it.

No! Kazuha doesn't want that to happen!

In the past, she had indeed wanted to tell her feelings to Heiji, but, now after knowing Heiji once proposed for a girl as beautiful as Momiji Ooka ...

Heiji did say that Momiji had heard wrong. He didn't propose to her! He only wants to do a rematch when he meets her again (in Japanese it sounds almost the same, thus Momiji heard wrong), but ... Still Kazuha is now feeling inferior.

She's not as beautiful, as rich, as smart as Momiji. How embarrassing she used to think she would tell Heiji about her feelings! Then, suddenly Kazuha also remembered a Kyoto girl who was Heiji's first love. How pathetic! What do you expect Kazuha?

Kazuha smiled resignedly while shaking her head, as if to say 'no'.

' _Wake up, Kazuha!_ '. She scolded herself before she finally answered him. "It's okay Heiji. I'm fine, don't worry! Sorry, I was a little absent-minded _ehehe_ ... But I'm fine now, really!".

Even though Kazuha had said that, of course Heiji was still worried. He means, this is the second time he called her ahou, but also the second time Kazuha ignored him. It seems like she didn't even realize that Heiji called her ahou twice.

Also, Heiji felt a little offended. Why doesn't Kazuha tell him what she is thinking? Does she not trust him?

Nope! Kazuha isn't that type of girl! Heiji was very sure that Kazuha really trusted him, just as he also believed in Kazuha. They both grew up together since childhood, not like strangers who just met yesterday.

Then ... why?

Heiji's brain thought hard as his eyes continued to watch the careless Kazuha who was now humming unclearly, paying attention to her if suddenly she fell again or in case something happened to her, while they're again waiting for the green light for pedestrians to light up.

Hmm ...

Usually the reason a girl can't say the contents of her heart and mind ...

Coupled with the appearance of a Kyoto girl who had just claimed to be his future wife ...

Heiji was astonished by the answer issued by his brain.

Could it be, if Kazuha ...

Swallowing nervously, Heiji pulled Kazuha away from the edge of the road and brought her to one of the storefronts that lined the roadside.

"Eh? W-what's going on, Heiji?".

' _The hell losing with Kudo! Do it now! Or you will regret it later!_ ' Heiji's brain shouted at him.

"What's wrong, Heiji, why are we here? We'll miss the bus!".

"Ka-Kazuha ... E-ehm! Listen! I know what is bothering you!".

Kazuha's eyes widened "You do?".

"Yes. This is about the karuta girl we met in Kyoto, isn't it? Momiji Ooka or something. You're still not sure if I didn't really propose to her, right?".

Kazuha became embarrassed, she bit her lip. "W-why should I be bothered about that? You're free to like anyone you want ..."

"Err ... Did I say something about liking someone?".

Kazuha's face is red now.

Oh God! Does that mean he's found out?

No, he can't know! It's still not too late to save her pride!

' _Say something, you ahou!_ ' Now it's the turn of Kazuha's brain to shout at her. But, because she was too panicked and nervous, Kazuha just couldn't think at all, let alone talk. Instead now she unconsciously began to move back and forth while looking in all directions except towards the source that made her nervous, a sign when she's nervous.

Too bad Heiji already memorized one of Kazuha's habits when she was nervous like now. He smiled a little when he knew his guess was right. But Heiji knows, now is not the time to tease Kazuha, or she will get angry and get away from him. Clearing his throat once more, Heiji continued, now in a more convincing voice.

"Look, Kazuha, I can't possibly propose to a girl when I like another girl!".

Heiji's unexpected answer, spontaneously made Kazuha turn to him with a mixed look between surprised, curious and also ... _hopeful_?

Did she hear correctly what she had just heard? As far as she knows, Heiji never goes out with other girls besides her, so ...

Does that mean ...

Can she hope?

Stared at by Kazuha like that, now Heiji also became nervous.

"Do you remember, the Kyoto girl I once mentioned? She was the first girl I liked and even now I _uh_ ..." Unfortunately, Kazuha failed to see Heiji's face starting to blush. "I still like her ..."

Heiji's words did not continue as he watched the hope on Kazuha's face slowly disappear and now she looked down, not as he expected, as she turned and began to walk away. She doesn't need to hear the rest, she doesn't want to!

Shit! She must've misunderstood and thought he's in love with another girl! Heiji then rushed after her.

And ... BINGO! Exactly as Heiji guessed, Kazuha's thoughts and feelings were now chaotic, mixed up in a mess.

' _Heiji, you asshole! What the heck did you mean? I know you've liked that Kyoto girl since you were a kid, but ... No need to tell me that even now ... you are still ..._ '

Kazuha felt her world was collapsed instantly when she realized that Heiji, her best friend she loved so much, still liked the Kyoto girl he didn't even know who she really was. Yes, she knows she really has no right to forbid Heiji, but ... it feels very hurt.

The pain even doubled because Heiji loved a girl he didn't even know and never met before rather than ...

Rather than _who_? Her? Pfftt! Yeah, yeah. Keep dreaming, Kazuha!

" ... zuha? Kazuha? Hey! Wait!". As a result of failing to focus, Kazuha didn't realize when the black-skinned boy, who was currently occupying her entire mind, desperately calling out to her while chasing her.

With difficulty, even half running, Heiji followed Kazuha. He didn't know that she could walk that fast! Almost like flying! But he did not give up.

"Kazuha! Oi! I said wait!".

When Heiji finally caught up to Kazuha, he grabbed her hand and turned her around. But Kazuha turned angrily.

"What?! What now, Heiji? What do you want?!" Kazuha snapped fiercely, making Heiji gape and glare in disbelief at her.

However, Heiji quickly regains control of himself. "We're talking and you suddenly leave. You know it's rude!".

"No. You're talking, not me!".

"Yes, but I was talking to you!".

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in listening, Heiji! That's why I left!".

"Not interested in listening? Hoo ... Do you even know what I'm going to talk about?".

Kazuha rolled her eyes irritably while sighing in exasperation "Please, I really don't want to know!".

Right now, Heiji knew clearly what was in Kazuha's mind, as if her head had turned transparent.

She's jealous! Heiji is very sure about this. Just by imagining it, makes Heiji want to dance. He couldn't help but tease her.

"Are you sure you don't want to hear it? You don't know what I want to talk about. You'll it regret later!"

"Okay that's enough, Heiji! If you really want to tell about the Kyoto girl you like, why don't you just look for who she is and then tell her? I'm sure with your detective abilities, you can easily find her ..."

"But I did find her".

Kazuha's heart grew sour when she heard Heiji's answer.

Oh my God! Will he now tell her who the girl is, then say goodbye to her? Please don't! Let her go first! She won't be able to hear it ...

"And I'm looking at her now!".

"Well, congratulations, then!".

Heiji looked at Kazuha in disbelief. "Hey, ahou! Did you hear what I just said?".

Kazuha hissed irritably. How many times he wants to repeat?

"Yes, yes, I've heard it clearly! You don't need to say it repeatedly! You said you found the girl and now you're looking at ..."

Slowly, with both eyes widened in shock, Kazuha looked at Heiji when she realized what he had just said.

"... _her_?" She finished her sentence very softly and filled with doubts.

Kazuha looked at Heiji to look for nosy or mischievous eyes that deliberately teased her, but she didn't find any of it. Instead, now Heiji stared at her with a gentle gaze and sparkled eyes.

Is that what's called a _loving_ gaze?

Kazuha's now gasping like a fish. This can't be happen right?

"But-but, you, me ... This is impossible. I mean, how come?".

Heiji shrugged. "I don't know either, but, well, that's the fact!" He chuckled, amused. "Come to think about it, it's funny. Well, maybe that's what is called a mate. But you should thank me, ahou! Since I saw you in Kyoto at that time, I never thought of another girl!". This time Heiji can smoothly say his feelings, even shamelessly again. He means, this is Kazuha! His childhood friend. Heiji is now surprised. Why is he always delaying saying his feelings to her?

' _See? I told you! You have too much prestige!_ _Why should you win from Kudo even in choosing a place when you admit your feelings to her? Do you want to tell her or to the scenery you chose?_ ' His brain is now mocking him.

' _Tsk! Shut up!_ ' Heiji rebukes his brain, but he says nothing more, because he knows it's right.

Heh, but by the way, what kind of love statement is this? Sounds ridiculous and silly! Hopefully Kazuha doesn't consider him a sissy.

Speaking of which, why is Kazuha still silent? Heiji knew she's in shock, but it shouldn't have been this long.

Or maybe ... Is it possible ... Heiji swallowed hard. Did he misinterpret her reaction?

No! He can't be wrong, he's sure of that!

Then ... why?

Instead of wondering, Heiji ventured to look towards Kazuha. It turns out Kazuha is still staring at him, dumbfounded.

A second later, she slid down, as if she had no bones. Thankfully Heiji was there. Sprightly, he immediately caught Kazuha before she fell to the ground.

"Oi, Kazuha, are you all right?".

But she still didn't answer, even though Heiji had patted her cheek.

Just now, did Kazuha faint with her eyes open?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

" _Hhh_ ... I just found out, a girl can actually faint from hearing a boy's confession!". Heiji thought for a moment. "No! Maybe just one particular girl, namely you! _Hi-iih_ , Kazuha you really are a Miss Ahou!". Heiji said while pinching Kazuha's cheek, slowly of course, since she's so adorable.

Kazuha wasn't fully conscious, until Heiji pinched her cheek. Since Kazuha is still dazed like a statue, Heiji had taken them to sit on one of the benches in a nearby park.

"Huh? What? Oh, Heiji. Uh, _anoo_ ... What happened? Where are we?" Confused, she looked around and she became increasingly confused because suddenly they were sitting in the park.

"How can we get here? What for?".

Heiji narrowed his eyes suspiciously. This ahou! Does she really not remember or just pretend to forget? She asked too many questions that weren't important and kept being repeated! He should be suspicious! But even so, Heiji patiently answered. "You fainted with your eyes open!".

Kazuha looked at Heiji as if suddenly one more head was growing around his neck.

Fainted with eyes open ... Is that even possible?

Yes, she knows she's not as intelligent as he is, but, does he think he can fool her like fooling a child? Heh! Sorry, but she's not _that_ stupid!

But a second later, Kazuha gasped because she remembered that she had actually fainted with both eyes open.

However, what surprised her was _the reason_. With her mouth open, forming 'O' letter, Kazuha looked at Heiji, who immediately knew that she had realized what had just happened.

"What? Has your memory returned? Can you remember it now?" Heiji asked sarcastically.

Well, even though he loves Kazuha, but on the other hand, Heiji's also annoyed. After all, he's embarrassed! The reaction he got from the girl he declared his love for, was actually fainted? Really? Coupled with open eyes too, she looks like an undead!

Can this be said to be worse than being rejected?

And even more annoying, Kazuha just stared at him, before finally nodding slowly, then lowered her head.

How odd! He's very sure she'll cry happily ...

Okay, maybe that is too much! But at least, Heiji was sure that Kazuha's reaction would be far different than what she showed him right now, unless ...

An invisible hand suddenly squeezes Heiji's heart.

 _Unless she doesn't feel the same way, as he feels_ ...

Unconsciously, Heiji gulped. Could it be? Did he guess wrong? The thought immediately made him difficult to breathe. It feels really suffocating, like when he lost in an analysis battle from Kudo. It's just, this time, it feels more ... _painful,_ and also make him nauseous. Like a heavy blow right on his gut.

"Heiji ..." Kazuha's soft voice saved him, breaking his terrible thoughts.

He looked up at the girl and prepare himself to hear the worst answer. Well, this is it! However, whatever her answer, she is Kazuha, and Heiji will always love her, even though he wants the answer to be ' _yes_ '.

Kazuha just stared at him for a while, and Heiji patiently waited for her to continue her sentence. But instead of saying something, she looked down again. Not long after, she looked at him again, but this time only a few seconds before she looked down again. And so on until Heiji becomes annoyed.

"Look Kazuha! If you don't like me, just tell me! It's okay, I ... understand!" Reluctantly, finally Heiji decided to say so. But inside him, Heiji could feel, his brain gawking in surprise. ' _You ahou! Do you realize of what you just said?! Are you crazy?_ '.

But Kazuha immediately denied.

" _No, it's not like that!_ ". She shouts out loud, making Heiji startled and embarrassed. Plus, everyone in the park now turned towards them.

"Ahou! Why are you suddenly shouting! You shock me! Besides ... " Heiji awkwardly looked around them. This ahou, why does she have to scream! Later these people thought he had done something insolent to her.

But apparently, Kazuha was in a state of being unable to listen. "I-It's not like that! I just ... I just didn't expect ... Didn't expect at all that you ... That you ... _Huweeeeee_ ..." And finally she sobbed loudly.

Heiji covered his face with both hands. Good Heavens! She's crying now!

Heiji did think - _hoping_ \- that Kazuha would cry happily. But now, if the situation has become like this ... Now people will be completely misunderstood, he'll really be considered to have harassed her! Oh wow! How embarrassing!

"Oi, Oi, Kazuha, calm down! Stop crying! What's wrong? What have I done?".

Kazuha answered haltingly, she's still sob. "I-It's not like that! I thought- I thought you never ... never liked me. Even though in fact, I really ... really like yo ..."

Kazuha braked her words just in time but still, it failed to save herself because Heiji, the genius Heiji, of course already knew _who_ Kazuha meant, though she didn't finish her sentence.

However, Heiji is now as shocked as Kazuha. Just now, does that mean, Kazuha also ... declared her feelings to him? Even though it seemed like she wasn't aware when she did it, the words just slip out accidentally from her mouth.

"Ka-Kazuha, just now, what do you want to say? _Who_... do you really like?".

Nevertheless, Heiji acted stupid and pretended he didn't know it. He wanted to hear the words come out from Kazuha's own mouth. The poor girl's brain, struggling to think of an answer to save her pride, even though it seemed too late for that.

"I-I ... uh ..."

What can the poor girl say?

' _Hey, Heiji! I really, really like you for a long time! But since it seems like you don't even care about me, so I obviously have no courage to tell you!_ '. Okay, first of all, that sounds pathetic! As if she liked him so much, when in fact it was exactly like that. And the second, more importantly is ...

Meanwhile with Heiji, after seeing her reaction, it seems that he won't get the answer he wants so easily. Kazuha still seems to be trying to dodge and cover up, so he decided to attack directly on the spot.

"Is that ... _me_? Do you like ... me?".

Now that Kazuha was really shocked, she flinched in shock very visibly. Her brain as if struck by lightning. What it wanted to say, immediately gone without a trace somewhere.

Now, how should she answer him?

Kazuha knew, she was still not ready to give Heiji the real answer.

But, if she answered no ...

First, that means she's lying. Besides that, even worse is, what if Heiji believes it? Then, what will happen to their friendship? Will it end?

But apparently Heiji was now paying attention to something which was also unexpectedly by Kazuha.

Her lips!

Heiji swallowed hard. Does her lips always look pink and tempting? Unconsciously, he slowly leaned closer to the girl and that's when Kazuha decided to answer him.

"Heiji ..." Kazuha hesitated for a moment.

" _I don't like you_ ..."

* * *

 **A/N** : _Muahahaha_ ... I am so evil!

But worry not! I ship the relation between Heiji and Kazuha!

I just, _well_ , wanted to give Heiji a little lesson, because all this time he had been so indifferent to Kazuha and even when he had realized that he likes her, Heiji still postponed saying his feelings to Kazuha.

I mean, _come on_! What else is he waiting for?

Please, please, Mr. Aoyama Gosho, quickly write a story about Heiji confessing his feelings for Kazuha! I think we've all waited long enough for that! Why did you add Momiji Ooka's character instead? _Oh nooooo_!

Anyways, while hoping Mr. Aoyama would continue the story, allow me to have fun with these two of my favorite characters!

To the two 'guests' who have given me reviews, _whoever you are_ , thank you very much! Your reviews always make me excited to write the continuation of the story!

To **AR. Deeyn** , **MiracleOfGreen** , **Smiley-Nami** & **blackismycolor31** , I am also thankful that you have favored and followed this story!

I'll try my best to write awesome and funtastic stories!

See you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

"Heiji ..." Kazuha hesitated for a moment.

"I-I don't like you ..."

Like a balloon that erupts, due to too much air being pumped in to fill it, that's what Heiji exactly feels right now. Very shocked, really didn't expect, that Kazuha's answer would be like that.

He was very sure, he was very confident!

But then, what happened? Suddenly and unexpectedly, Kazuha's answer killed his hopes instantly.

Like a needle. Thin, small, doesn't look harmful, when actually it does. Really sharp, it bursts his bubble of hope in the blink of eyes. No, wait! It looks like now it's Heiji's turn to faint with his eyes open!

" ... _love you ..._ "

* * *

 **A/N** : Yes, I know this chapter is _way too_ short after a while I don't post stories. But, lately it's been hard days for me, so I can't write well, for that, I apologize.

Anyway, after feeling better, I will try to write again as fast as I can and of course, as interesting as possible, so as not to disappoint all of you.

For all the reviews and those of you who have favored and follow all my stories, I humbly thank you. I read all of your reviews.

Have a great days, everyone! God bless!


End file.
